


New Years Kiss

by gaaavinfree (realwhippedcream)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realwhippedcream/pseuds/gaaavinfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Ex turned friend invites you to a New Years Eve party and you both have some feels. Those feelings may end up leading to more things...In later chapters :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

You didn’t know what was harder about going away for school. Having to leave all your friends and family or having to leave your boyfriend. Really all of it was hard but the tear filled conversation you two shared before you got on the plane was heart breaking. You had decided that it would be better to break up, even though the thought of being apart from him tore you up inside. You didn’t know if you could handle long distance. Or at least you highly doubted you would be able to. The two of you continued to talk every now and then, but it made you miserable and you could tell there was sadness in his words. But you had to go on. The overall busyness of school life distracted you from missing him and it was only on the nights you couldn’t sleep that you cried over him.

Time went by, 4 months in fact, and the semester was coming to a close. You got to go home for Christmas break, see your family and your friends. Jon was the one to pick you up from the airport and drive you to your apartment, you could tell he missed you in the way he hugged you. You could also tell that he had gotten over you, and the thought of that brought tears to your eyes. But you ignored them and Jon didn’t notice them either. Christmas comes and goes mostly uneventfully. You got to hang out with your immediate and extended family, and even got to attend a Christmas party hosted by one of your close friends. One evening you get a text from Jon asking if you’re busy on New Year’s Eve.  
You reply back, “Uh, no I’m not…Why?” You hadn’t heard from him since he brought you home from the airport.

“Oh, well I’m going to be having a New Year’s party with some friends and I wanted to know if you’d want to come.”

“Oh! Uh sure I’d love to! ” A little bubble of excitement fills you as you start to subconsciously count down the days till New Years Eve.

The day of arrives and towards late afternoon you begin to busy yourself with looking amazing for tonight. A thought pops into your head and a sly smile crosses your face as you dig in your closet to find the new outfit you’d bought for a special occasion, and this was a special occasion. Dressed and made up to the nines, you knew that you probably had looks that could kill and that was exactly what you wanted.

At about 10 minutes or so after you should have been there, you hopped in an uber and drove over to his place.  
You walked up and smoothed your dress down, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and it was Barbara “(Y/N)?! Oh my god! Hi!” She hugs you and pulls you into the house. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good, schools been good. How about you?” You smile and hug her back. You had always enjoyed how easy it was to talk to Barbara.

Jon came in the room and Barbara’s eyes slid over to you to gauge your reaction. With a smile that could outshine the sun he came over to you and wrapped his arms around you. The smell of him, laced with traces of alcohol, reminded you of fond memories. Memories that would make your eyes sting soon enough if you continued to think about them.  
Barbara gave you a sly smile as you and he let go and she skipped away, upon returning she gave you a glass filled with your favorite alcoholic drink and you were ready to start the evening.

A few drinks later, someone realized it was almost midnight and the countdown had started. 5. Couples were pairing up as the countdown continued. 4. Soon it was just you and Jon left. 3. He turned to you (2) and he grabbed your waist, pulling you chest to chest with him. 1. 0! Happy New Year! Suddenly his lips were on yours, and in your slightly drunken haze your hands tangled into his hair and pulled him closer.

“Woo yeah! (Y/N), Jon! Get some!” Barbara cheered from across the room and some people started clapping. A deep red blush covered your cheeks as you broke the kiss but Jon’s arm never left your waist. You squirmed out of his arms and snuck away into the kitchen to be alone. He joked with his friends and got them all to settle down, a few of them were packing up to leave but quite a few were going to crash at Jon’s. You wanted to do the latter but your body was moving for you, soon you were at the door, hand on the handle. An arm appeared on your arm.

“Are you leaving too?” His soft voice was laced with sadness.

You turned and looked at him, a small smile trying to hide sad eyes.  
“I think it might be best.” You say as you look at the floor.

“Was it the kiss? I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. Please stay?”  
“It wasn’t the kiss…it’s just…”

His hand cups your chin and lifts your head to look at him.  
“Please stay. I don’t want to lose your friendship. You’re my best friend, (Y/N).”

Tears spring to your eyes and you work to blink them back.  
“Fine, fine.” You shift so Jon’s hand leaves your face and you throw your arms above your head. “I’ll stay. But someone get me another drink!”

You hear Barbara cheer and you glance behind Jon to see that she was creeping around the corner. She skips over to you and nudges Jon out of the way to wrap her arms around you.

“I didn’t want you to go yet either!” She giggles, obviously much more drunk then you were and she grabs your hand and pulls you towards the couch “Come onnnnnn, (Y/N)! We’re gonna play Drawful!”

You let yourself get dragged into the game and you soon you are fully immersed in the playful attitudes of everyone around you, but you do notice the fact that Jon sits farther away from you. You notice the sad glances now and then and when you make eye contact with him, he forces a smile and you return it. The night continues to wear on and some of the company starts to nod off and soon you too are yawning. Jon offers his bed since the couch is filled and when you begin to decline when he interjects.

“We’re friends, you can sleep in my bed, since there’s no room there, and there won’t be any funny business.” He crosses his heart with a finger and holds two fingers up. “Scouts honor.”

You force a laugh and being as tired as you are, and the slight feeling of drunkenness departing, you couldn’t help but agree. You make your way to his room and you even find a lost pair of your pajamas in one of the lowest dresser drawers. You change, turn off the light and stumble into the cold empty bed, get comfy and soak in the smell of the all too familiar room. You close your eyes, imagine better times and try to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fan fiction, completed! All I can say is I tried and I will be posting a second “chapter”/part of this that is mostly smut. I just didn’t want to make the first post on here smut. ^ w ^ Not really sure if this is any good? We are our own worst critic. I wrote it as an afab reader but there's really only one instance where I put a feminine article of clothing (dress) so it could be construed as mostly gender-free (i forgot the word woops) (Posted from gaaavinfree.tumblr.com which is also my account)


End file.
